Did God Create This?
Did God Create This? I had a conversation with a friend the other night regarding God. She said that the dualistic nature of reality itself must mean that there was a splinter in the mind of God. She went on to express to me, that she believed that 'creation' was God's inherent need to express. I challenged her view point by stating that I view God as an all powerful absolute beingness beyond form, and not seperated from us at all. Is it possible that we in fact never left God's side? We assume because we appear to exist in a (seemingly) physical world that this in fact proves that we are physical beings. When we shine the magnifying glass upon the fabric that makes up reality, we find a graininess...almost like pixels on a screen. Quantum Physics has proven that nothing in the universe actually touches, only shares a charge. Let's not forget about how an atom is 99 percent empty space. Anyhow..we can all agree that it 'appears' that we are in a physical world nonetheless. I've always wondered about dreams, and how strange it is..that with a slightly altered chemical exchange in my brain~ I can slip into a deeper level of consciousness, that is seemingly real. I rarely bother to question my existence in the dream, or the strange passage of time...(even the strange characters). It is only upon waking that I realize that it in fact was never real, and I never even left my bed. So could the same be true for our existence with God? Are we still with our source, and yet dreaming of this path called consciousness. I understand what my friend was trying to get at, because many of us want to believe that we are created in the image of God. Moreover, we want to believe that God himself created us. Surely we can all agree that we are part of something greater than the sum of us all. It is the height of ignorance however, to assume that our desire for consciousness self reflection and replication...was God's desire. The paradox here is that by my mere mention of the fact that there is an 'us' and a God, almost nullifies my argument and creates duality as well as a dychotomy upon speaking. I prefer to take an abstract look upon reality, and ask myself...were we allowed to dream it? If God is in fact absolute and all knowing, then even if creation is in his very nature~ it does not mean that god himself needed physical reality in order to create~ let alone act upon it. I would imagine that a trancendent being would know the consequences of a duality matrix (as this physical dimension clearly is) and would see the limitations of the time dimension as well. That being said, he would know that time itself would wash back upon the shore of timelessness~ in the end. So is there a part of God that is not trancendent, or are we spawn from true transcendence..but just couldn't take our father's word for it...we had to experience it? Is there truly a physical domain set up for experiencing consciousness at all? Or is it in our mind only..like when we dream. Is there a difference between the two? I believe it is possible for the beauty of what we all inherently are, to shine through in an apparently polarized reality of darkness and light (evil and good). But who set up the rules and the paradigm and why would we dare assume it was God? I previously made the same assumption about God being the creator of all of this at one point in time. However as time has passed in my life and I have watched the world, and accumulated knowledge~ my views have changed. When life is wonderful, people praise God~ and when life is tragic..they ask where he is. It is almost like a big quantum physics double slit experiment with the electron. Let's call God the electron for arguments sake. Upon examination in the experiment (one electron ie: singularity) becomes a wave..when passing through a physical barrier (the board with the slit, ie: physical reality). When examining the interference pattern of the physical barrier upon the wave, we find that the electron seemingly acted as one all knowing wave..and yet the particles of the wave were superimposed in multiple routes of probability in the wave interefence pattern (after passing the physical barrier and being 'observed'). It's as if on the electrons journey, it was superimposed in all possible locations~ yet never existed in any of them..and then landed in it's location as a defined object in time. Well which one is God? Superimposed in all places, never existing anywhere, or pinpointed in space and time along with us...(spying and judging from afar). Mystics will say 'never existing anywhere', Quantum Physicists will say 'Superimposed in all places' and mankind will say the latter. A novice may say that God is outside of space time, however still observing and creating~ and this will just be a neverending spiral of creation until we are all whole again. In what way are we not whole to begin with? The illusion of seperation does not necissarily mean that we are in fact fragmented pieces of reality. Sensory experience does divide consciousness like a big infinate mirror trick, but that does not mean that the nature of God himself is such. In fact it is more like our nature to divide and self actualize and pursue an independent existence without God. So could it be..that this is our silly little dream, not his? There are only a few parts of the bible..that have ever captured my thoughts. The story of the Garden of Eden..boggled my mind. The symbolism of us being 'naked' (our true nature), and the opposing desire of knowledge (the apple from the tree of knowledge) that we would have to make a trade for. Did God in fact set up a (behind door 1 and door 2), or a...(don't look behind that curtain) because you are going to find 'Oz'. There was never an evil lurking or a fallen angel that was waiting for us to come to the other side. If there was absolute 'source', absolute God..then I would imagine that there was never anything there to oppose this from the start. Upon our desire to self reflect (consciousness) and to 'know' Gnosis, we set up the reality matrix ourselves. Consciousness is everything in the universe, everywhere. Our creating and our beingness began from a singularity, then moved to stardust..and then moved to biological life forms (but it did not begin with the latter). In order for anything to self reflect and perceive itself, it automatically sets up a polarization. There is no place in reality where you won't find this. The I-Ching is a perfect geometrical representation of this symbolism, and so is the Kabbalah. As time spanned and creation became more complex, there were multiple consequences (action, reaction) for this to be. When human beings developed we made this process even more complex, and set up the matrix in which you will find degrees of light and dark (good intentions and bad ones). We are inextricably chained to this cause and effect, because this is the only field in which consciousness could possible perceive itself directly. We wanted to 'know' and because we are part of a creative force beyond description, the means in which to create were given. This does not mean however, that this was created by God first. Some would say, if we are part of God..then in fact (God did create this). I can't speak singularly about a dualistic abstract concept, however I will give God more credit than this..when it comes to creation. God is not flawed, nor imperfect..nor in the process of development or self actualization. God just is. We are the dream of all these things that we think we need to be in order to recognize what is inherently and divinely ours to begin with. I can only intuitively understand how these apparent forces came into being. I gladly place the burden upon my own shoulders to collectively take responsibility for this process that I am a part of. Hopefully (in proverbial time) I can wake up from this dream and realize that I already am, everything I need to be~ beyond form...beyond